I'm cold
by doc boy
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Gwen gets locked out without a coat. So she goes to Ben's house to warm up...  Please review...  Thank you...


I'm cold…

I do not own Ben 10

It was Christmas Eve and Ben's family were getting things ready for supper. He and Gwen were living next door but Gwen's parents had to go to a conference in medicine (in this story they're doctors) so they are out of the country.

Meanwhile outside…

It was snowing now and the temperatures have dropped tremendously over the past few hours. In the morning it was about 68 degrees F and now it was about 28 and Gwen just got home from a day of fun at a friend's house and at the mall. But unfortunately she didn't have her coat because she didn't think she's gonna need it but she was sure wrong.

She reached her doorstep and was looking for her k but she couldn't find it. Only then she realized what happened.

"Oh no. I forgot my key. Oh man what am I gonna do?"

She then decided to go to Ben's house so she could spend the next few days by him.

She was freezing cold. So cold that she couldn't move her fingers properly and her nose was running and the snot froze and it was hanging from one of her nostrils.

She got to Ben's door and heard a lot of noise inside. She rang the doorbell but no one heard it. She rang again but the people inside were so busy they didn't realize what was happening. She banged on the door and yelled hopelessly

"Come on Ben! Open the door!" she then felt stiff and numb at the same time. She then felt slightly dizzy and everything has turned black. She passed out.

Meanwhile inside Ben's house…

'I think someone's at the door. Can you go get it Ben?" asked his mother Sandra

"Yeah, sure" said Ben and walked to the door, opened it and saw Gwen laying on his doorstep covered with snow and was wearing only long pants a T shirt and a sweatshirt on top

"Holy shit! Mom! Dad! I need your help! Gwen's lying unconscious on our door stop!" he yelled to his parents and began to drag her into the house. But she was so cold her arms froze in the position while being folded so it was kinda complicated to pull her in. in the end he did managed to pull her in as his Dad closed the door

"Someone get a lot of thick blankets and light the fire place!" he yelled and made her sit down on the armchair in front of the fire place as his Mom lit it. Then his dad brought a few thick blankets and Ben wrapped them around Gwen's shoulders. Her cheeks were now becoming redder which means that she's still alive. She then began to cough sickly, looked up and saw Ben with his parents and she asked

"What happened to me?"

'You passed out on our door stop" said Ben

"You gave us quite a scare Gwen" said Sandra

"But I rang the doorbell twice and banged on your door and you didn't answer the door. How did you know I was there?"

"Well at first we did think someone rang the doorbell but we were so busy we were not sure if someone really did ring it or we were just imagining it. But then after you rang the doorbell again and banged on the door we realized someone really was knocking." Said Sandra

"To be honest with you Ben was the one who carried you in and took care of you. He took control on things and asked us to bring blankets and light the fire place. He even wrapped the blankets around you…" said Ben's dad and smiled

Gwen just smiled and looked at Ben and said

"That was very sweet of you Ben. Thank you…" she embraced him into a warm, loving and thankful hug and it made her feel so much better as he hugged her back. (Ben's parents left the room to give them some privacy). The hug made her fell so good because it warms up her body temperature, but also because she was hugging the cousin she loves. Wait did she just say that? That she loves him? Well technically of course she did. I mean they were cousins right? But she still felt something different for him. Something she never felt for anyone else in her entire life. She didn't know what it was until now. But now she does. She was in love with him. Yes… she was in love with her 16 year old cousin. And she couldn't be happier about it… yeah… she just hoped he felt the same way…

Ben just smiled and said to her happily

"You're welcome Gwen. You know I'm happy to help you? What are friends for? Or cousins for that matter?"

Gwen just smiled and said

"This is exactly what they're for…"

She then separated from the hug and looked him in the eyes and put her lips on his which caught him off guard. But it was also a wish come true for him. For a while now he too had loved her. More than a cousin that is… and now that he knows she feels the same way he couldn't be happier about it… yeah…

Once they separated they just hugged each other lovingly again and Gwen asked

"You know I love you right Ben? More than a cousin that is…"

Ben just smiled and said

"Not as much as I love you Gwen…" they both smiled due to his remark and kissed each other on the lips again and got back to hugging each other like that. And they looked really cute together…

Ten years later…

Ben and Gwen have been a very happy couple since that Christmas Eve ten years back. As they grew, so did their passion and love for each other…

We region our heroes as they are sitting at the beach while watching a beautiful sunset… it was the most beautiful sunset in the world. But not as beautiful as Gwen was…

Just as the sun disappeared beneath the horizon Ben said

"Gwen?"

"Yes honey?" she asked

Ben took out a blue plastic box from his pocket, opened and revealed to Gwen a beautiful diamond ring inside. He asked her

"Gwen? Will you marry me?"

Gwen just smiled widely and happily and said

"I'd love to marry you Ben"

They both smiled due to her remark as Ben slid the ring onto her finger as they kissed lovingly and just found themselves lying beside each other on the sand snuggling. And they looked very cute like that…

Several months later…

It Ben and Gwen's big day. Today they fulfill their dream of becoming a married couple. And they couldn't be happier about it… yeah…

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" said the priest as Ben kissed Gwen lovingly on the lips as they walked out of the church as the crowd cheered. They then walked into the Limo that would take them to a honey moon in Cleveland Ohio, where they would spend the rest of their lives…

Several months later…

Ben and Gwen were now at their new house and Ben was making himself a cup of coffee. Gwen walked up to him and said

"Ben?"

"Yeah honey?" he asked aaannnd turned around to look at her

"I think I'm pregnant…" she said softly as Ben said

"Are you sure?"

Gwen nodded and said  
"yes…"

Ben just embraced her into a warm and loving hug and said

"That's wonderful Gwen… just wonderful…" she hugged him back and said

"I know Ben… I know…"

Several months later

Gwen was sitting on a hospital bed and was holding a beautiful baby girl and said to Ben

"Well congratulations Ben, you're a daddy" she smiled as Ben smiled too as he sat next to her on the bed and asked

"What do you think we should call her?"

"I don't know. What do you think we should call her?" asked Gwen

"Hmmm…" thought Ben

"How about Lily? That's a name. Don't you think?" he asked

"I think it's a great name" said Gwen

'Alright then. We'll call her Lily" said Ben as they both smiled and kissed each other on the lips. They now had the most perfect lives one could wish for…

And they couldn't be happier about it…

And they lived happily ever after…

End…

Well what do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
